


#2 Quảng cáo

by MadameMochi27



Series: [APH - RoChu] Quán cà phê Panda [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMochi27/pseuds/MadameMochi27
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: [APH - RoChu] Quán cà phê Panda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004223
Kudos: 2





	#2 Quảng cáo

Thấy vẻ mặt của người trong quầy có chút ngơ ngác. Ivan đành gập laptop lại, tháo kính của mình ra, mặt đối mặt nói chuyện trực tiếp với chủ quán.

"Chỉ là đùa thôi. Thường thì giúp cho mấy cái này nổi tiếng có rất nhiều mẹo và tips, cậu có thể thử"

Hoá ra, câu nói 'mắc tiền' của anh vừa nãy chỉ là đùa, Diệu thấy được rằng Ivan hoàn toàn nghiêm túc muốn bày mẹo làm ăn cho mình, có đôi phần châm chú nghe người đối diện kia nói.

"Đầu tiên, cậu phải tạo poster quảng cáo dán ở đầu quán, nhớ là phải tạo hình ly cà phê ấy đẹp vào. Nếu như mấy ngày đầu vẫn không có tác dụng, đừng vội tháo tấm áp phích đó xuống, cứ giữ nguyên nó ở vị trí đầu quán. Thay vào đó là thay đổi menu, menu của quán sẽ có thêm một loại nước được đánh dấu hoa thị ngay đầu trang. Cậu cần thiết kế menu trông bắt mắt hơn cái poster, nếu được thì thêm thành phần làm vào"

"Rất nhiều mẹo để có thể nổi tiếng. Nhưng đầu tiên tôi sẽ bày cho cậu hai cách đơn giản nhất. Mong cậu có thể áp dụng"

Khác với tưởng tượng của anh, Diệu lại châm chú vừa nghe vừa lấy giấy ra hì hục ghi lại những gì mình vừa nói, Ivan cảm thấy khá bất ngờ mà hỏi:

"Này, cậu có thật sự là chủ quán không thế? Những cái này đều là các bước đơn giản không, mấy bà hàng xóm gần nhà tôi ai cũng thành thạo mà buông chuyện làm ăn đấy"

"Aiya...kì thật những cái này của anh tôi đều biết chứ, có điều một khi khách đã góp ý thì tôi sẽ theo thói quen ghi lại. Anh nhìn này, quyển ghi chú của tôi cũng sắp hết chỗ để ghi rồi nè"

Diệu vừa nói vừa lật những tờ giấy chi chít chữ ra cho anh xem. Trong quyển sổ nhỏ có bao nhiêu là câu từ ngắn gọn nhưng rất dễ hiểu, Ivan còn để ý cứ mỗi một góp ý thì Diệu sẽ vẽ hình một con thỏ hoặc một con gấu trúc để điểm tô thêm cho câu từ.

Về những lời góp ý cũng rất đơn giản, có người thì khen rằng bánh Dim Sum nhân ngọt ở quán rất ngon, muốn biết công thức để làm cho gia đình ăn.

Còn có những vị khách cảm nhận được quán nước này rất đặc biệt, liền hỏi chủ quán rất nhiều câu hỏi. Cuối cùng bọn họ còn không quên follow page trên Weibo và nhận xét tích cực.

Tất cả những gì khách nói, Diệu đều cẩn thận ghi vào quyển sổ này...

"Cậu đúng là tận tâm với nghề thật..."

Đọc xong những dòng chữ trên, Ivan có một tia khâm phục giành cho chủ quán ở nơi đây. Anh đã làm nghề kinh doanh được rất lâu rồi, trong những năm hành nghề anh cũng gặp được rất nhiều loại người. Nhưng trong số họ, thì Diệu vẫn là người đầu tiên anh gặp, tay nghề vừa giỏi lại vừa có lòng tận tâm.

"Hmp, đây là số điện thoại của tôi, còn đây là ID wechat*. Liên lạc nếu như cậu cần giúp đỡ"

Chưa kịp làm gì, Ivan đã vội lấy cây bút được cấm trên tạp dề của cậu, ghi lên quyển sổ một dòng số nhỏ. Ghi xong, anh không quên nở một nụ cười thân thiện, lịch sự trả bút lẫn sổ cho chủ của nó.

"Giờ cũng muộn rồi, tôi về trước nhé"

Nói, anh liền thu dọn lại chỗ ngồi của mình. Thật ra, chỗ anh chọn lại khá đặc biệt, ngồi đối diện với quầy thu ngân nên thường thì không có mấy ai qua lại. Đã vậy, từ lúc anh đặt chân vô quán tới giờ, dường như mọi người cảm nhận được gì đó mà tránh xa anh đến hàng mét dài. Mà, đó cũng là chuyện thường ngày của Ivan mà thôi.

Thấy người buông chuyện của mình sắp về, Diệu không quên mở mấy lời quảng cáo sản phẩm với khách

"Sao? Ly cà phê đen đó là đặc biệt đó nha"

"Đặc biệt?"

Nghe anh hỏi lại, cậu rất hào hứng trả lời, à không, phải gọi là 'cực kỳ hưng phấn'

"Đúng vậy, bột cà phê nguyên chất tôi lấy từ bên Việt Nam đấy. Hương liệu pha chế ngoài đường ra còn có cả oải hương giúp ngon và dễ ngủ hơn so với thông thường. Tôi biết là những người uống cà phê đen vào buổi tối thường là muốn thức khuya, nhưng lỡ họ mệt quá mà không ngủ được thì lại khổ. Thế là tôi tự chế ra hương liệu này đấy"

À..đó là lý do nó ngon hơn những ly cà phê ở chỗ khác...

"Phụt, cái gì vậy? Cà phê cùng với thuốc Bắc? Cậu là Dược Sư à?"

Thật sự, nếu như những người thiếu kinh nghiệm về lĩnh vực này. Trộn đủ thứ thuốc vào nước uống, có khi vừa mới uống một ngụm, khách đã lăn đùng ra mà mất rồi...

"Ủa? Sao anh đoán được hay thế? Nghề tay trái của tôi là kê thuốc đó"

"Trời đất, cậu trộn thuốc với cà phê, nếu thuốc đó không thể trộn có khi lại chả phải là thuốc độc? Một là kẻ ngốc làm liều, hai là dân chuyên mới dám làm điều đó"

"Haha, tôi phải đi dọn bàn ở kia rồi. Coi như ly này tôi đãi anh để cảm ơn về mẹo làm giàu. Một lần nữa, cảm ơn quý khách đã ghé qua cửa tiệm Panda của chúng tôi, aru!"

"Tôi cũng vậy, rất hân hạnh"


End file.
